Tale of the Mighty Knights: Part 1
"Tale of the Mighty Knights: Part 1" is an episode of The Backyardigans from the third season. It is the first episode in the "Tale of the Mighty Knights" duology. *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone *Austin *Dragon *Royal Horses "King Pablo has a challenge for Knights Uniqua and Tyrone - guard this egg! Find out how challenging egg-sitting can be in this royal rock operetta, as the 'runny' egg leads the Brave Knights past the Grabbing Goblin and the Flighty Fairy and up Dragon Mountain!" A narrator tells the viewer that Uniqua and Tyrone are outside in the backyard. Uniqua and Tyrone explain to the viewer that they are knights and sing the song "We're Knights". The backyard transforms into a medieval land. In the distance, a castle appears. Uniqua and Tyrone explain that it is King Pablo's castle. The duo walk to King Pablo's castle. They enter the castle and greet the king politely. The king tells them that he has a very important task for them to complete. He starts to sing the song "A Challenge". After a lot of hesitation, Pablo agrees to tell them that their challenge is to guard his egg while he buys a new crown. Uniqua and Tyrone think it's a bit of a letdown to give such brave, powerful knights this easy task. The King tells them he expected that and that they will see how hard it is. Pablo walks out of the castle to get his new crown. He leaves Uniqua and Tyrone with the turquoise, purple-spotted egg. The knights stand there, waiting for the king to come back with his headgear. Uniqua bumps into the egg's stand, knocking it off of its stand. Tyrone and Uniqua run after the egg, trying to catch it and stop it from rolling away. The king's most prized possession rolls out the castle door. Uniqua and Tyrone are stressed. If the king finds out about the egg breaking, they would be in a lot of trouble. The egg rolls off into a forest. Uniqua and Tyrone hop on to their horses to catch the egg. They pass Pablo picking out his crown at an outside market. Along the way, they name it Eggbert. The egg crosses a river and some rocks. The egg, with the knights following close behind, suddenly rolls on to the doorstep of the Grabbing Goblin (Austin). The Grabbing Goblin finds the egg and brings it into his house made of wood. He names it Eggwin. He sings the song "Goblin". Meanwhile, the knights are running into the Goblin's house. The Grabbing Goblin grabs their shields and helmets. The knights get mad, but they are more concerned about the fact that their helmets and shields were taken. They move into the cavern and ask the Grabbing Goblin to give the egg back. He refuses. They even ask "Pretty please with a cherry on top?", which would usually trick the Grabbing Goblin into giving it back, but the egg was rather special to him. The Grabbing Goblin does not give it back, so the knights chase the Grabbing Goblin into a fast flowing river in the caverns. The knights find some driftwood and use it as a canoe as the goblin just runs on the ceiling upside down. As the current catches up to the Goblin, Uniqua grabs the egg, then ducks back down after seeing a twig would impact her. The Goblin jumps into the boat, and he and Tyrone start to tug on the egg. Uniqua warns that a waterfall closeby. The three try to paddle backwards, but they are too late. In time, the Grabbing Goblin jumps and grabs a twig attached to the ceiling. The knights grab his legs. This left Sir Tyrone wondering what to do next. The episode fades to black as the words "To be continued..." appear. *Uniqua: Knight Uniqua *Pablo: King Pablo *Tyrone: Sir Tyrone *Austin: Grabbing Goblin *"We're Knights" *"A Challenge" *"Goblin" Category:Episodes Category:Season 3